Regretful Past
by pikachu3
Summary: This is what leads us to why. We now know why. But would we ever know how? AU, OOC galore!
1. Default Chapter

Regretful Past  
  
Prologue- Painful Words  
  
***********************  
  
*flashback*  
  
It is about two in the morning when a young girl of 19 steps out of a dark alley. She has bags under her eyes, betraying her sleep-deprived state. Walking wearily, she trips and stumbles onto the ground in agony. Her craving gnaws at her. She needs money to support her illegal habit. She knows that this is not the best life for her, but she has no one to tell her otherwise  
  
For the past two or three years, no one had cared for her or supported her. Only until a few months later did she meet someone unexpected, someone to help keep her life in line.  
  
*flashback ends*  
  
It had now been three years since she met her savior and best friend—soon to be her ex-best friend.  
  
***********************  
  
A young lady sat in the corner of a small, intricate café shop located in the heart of the city, Tokyo. She raised her heart-shaped face and smiled as the waiter set down her drink she had ordered earlier. She sipped her coffee and started to daze off again, waiting for her best friend to arrive. A small smile appeared on her face as she thought about her plans for the coming weekend. A few minutes later, a distraught-looking woman brought her out of her train of thought. The woman looked almost exactly like her. She had a petite figure, standing at an average 5'5". Her long, sun kissed hair complimented her brilliant blue eyes, well, her normally brilliant blue eyes. Now her eyes were a turbulent shade of gray. The young lady who was drinking her coffee pulled the cup away from her lips and frowned at her distraught friend. A worried look passed her own blue eyes as her best friend stormed towards the table. The vicious words that left the woman's mouth were like a slap in the face to the young lady.  
  
"Usagi Tsukino! I never want to see your face again!" She spat out the words and turned to leave, not waiting for a response from the stunned young lady. She tore out the café, bumping into a waiter. As she rushed by, the waiter could have sworn he saw a small crystalline tear slide down her face, but she was gone before he could be sure.  
  
Usagi was at a loss. What was going on with her best friend? She pushed herself out of her chair, tipping it over, and chased after the woman. In her hurry to reach her friend, she was unaware of the man walking into the café. The next thing she knew, she was on the ground.  
  
"Don't people ever watch where they're going?" she blurted out in frustration.  
  
"Hn" came the response. Usagi frowned.  
  
"Don't you have any manners?" she demanded, her mind returning to the harsh words her friend had spoken. Looking up, she caught a glimpse of the man she had unceremoniously run into. He was in his mid twenties and his unruly brown hair fell into his piercing blue eyes. Usagi, dismissing the man's intrigued expression, picked herself up and ran in the direction her friend took off in, not giving a second thought to the decidedly handsome, but ill-mannered man.  
  
Usagi rounded the corner of the building and was out of the man's sight. He stared at the corner where she had vanished before stepping into the café. He had a gut feeling that he was going to see this captivating girl again. 


	2. chapter 1 Where?

Note- to my dearest friend.... i know that i have not worked on this story and i blame it on myself. I gave no effort and had no motivation to write.  
  
Considering that college had started. Since this is my first story, I figure that I may as well finish it. I know that it is best to finish things that have already been started... and this is one of the things that  
  
I plan to finish. I also plan to finish college -_- go figure... One day, I would want to be able to say, "Hey, I wrote a complete short story." and have people to go read it. So, before this chapter starts... this story is  
  
going to be my accomplishment. And hopefully a motivation/inspiration to others to finish uncomplete stories. This story is dedicated to the one and only Mandybean!!!  
  
Regretful Past  
  
Chapter 1 - Where?  
  
Running down the streets of Tokyo, a worried blond tries unsuccessfully to catch her breath. Her once neatly combed hair in two meatball buns with hair as streamers is now in disarray. Propping herself up against the building next to her, she wonders why in hells name she is on this wild goose chase. The thing that disturbed her the most was why her friend couldn't have gone to her, but instead used those vicious words. The words "Usagi Tsukino! I never want to see your face again!" would be very devastating to someone-that someone being Usagi. Having caught her breath, thoughts of where her best friend might be flood through her mind.  
  
***Somewhere else in Tokyo***  
  
Another blond, one who looked almost exactly like Usagi-except half her hair was held up by a huge red bow-ran aimlessly until she knew her friend wouldn't catch up to her. Like her friend, she too was out of breath. Wandering the city, she caught a glimpse of her reflection in a glistening slab of granite wall. Undoing the red bow from her hair, she walked to the nearest trash bin she saw. Before completing the action of tossing in the red bow, her forearm tenses, causing her to hesitate. Thoughts start running through her mind. Mina! No! Don't do this! It is a precious gift from your dear friend; it has significant meaning! But then vile and hate-filled thoughts begin to pour in. But look at what she did to you. Is she even your friend? A friend would never do such things. After many minutes of contemplating and debating with herself, the thought of Usagi being her ex-best friend caused her to drop the red bow in the trash. Not wanting to see the once-precious gift fall into the trash bin, Mina turned quickly and walked away without any remorse. Unbeknownst to her, there was an orphaned child watching as the red bow fluttered into the depths of the trash bin.  
  
***Coffee Shop***  
  
"Cream with that sir?" "Hn." came the response. Considering this wasn't your typical response from a customer, the waitress was taken aback. "Pardon me sir?" Usually the tall unruly brown haired man's grunts would send people into Oblivion. This waitress was just not getting the hint to leave him be. Instead of a grunt this time, he sent her his most infamous death glare, one that would normally send people to hell and never back. The waitress, finally getting the message, stepped away from the man, accidentally bumping into someone in the process. "I'm sorry, excuse me." she mumbled. Now that there was no one to bother him, he was at peace to let his train of thoughts flow through his mind. There are so many things to do in so little time. Work is occupying my time; time I could be using to build better usable and purchasable computers.Work. Work meant you got paid. Hiiro Yui was a computer technician. Ever since he was little, all he wanted to do was tinker with computers. Computers were his best friends. This pas week, it seemed like every company was having issues with their computers. Once Hiiro consumed the last drops of his coffee, he tossed change on to the table and prepared to leave. The shrill of his cell phone caught his attention. "Yui here." "Good evening Hiiro. Sorry to bother you, but there was an urgent call from the Dianthus company. Apparently, their entire computer system is down. I'm sending you there bright and early tomorrow at 6 to help fix the system." "Hn," came the response, meaning that he'll be there. "Alright then, have a good evening." That had been the fourth urgent phone call he received this week. While walking back to his apartment, five blocks away from the intricate coffee shop, Hiiro spotted a young girl picking up a brilliant red bow from a trash bin. Not thinking much of it, he strode back to his apartment and unwound his days worth of stress by taking a cool shower.  
  
***In a dark Alley***  
  
As the young girl walked into the familiar alley way, she looked around for a place to rest for the evening. Not realizing that she was being followed, she continued her walk. Just as she was about to turn, someone from behind seized her. "AHHHHHH!!!" came a piercing shriek. She wailed, "let go of me!" Out of nowhere, a fist came and made contact with her abdomen, making her crumble to the pavement. "Be quiet you little...." but before he could finish he was down on the ground in pain. Seeing the man reach for his gun, the little girl told her rescuer to run. But before she knew it, the man was on the ground again. "Never, ever do that to any one again or I'll come back and bring justice to you!" The person set the man loose and began to saunter away. The little girl, seeing that her savior was leaving, yelled out, "What's your name mister?" "My name is Maxwell. Duo Maxwell." He winked at the child and once walked away.  
  
***Grrr...***  
  
It was late. Most people were already asleep and getting ready for the next day. However, one frustrated blond was still up and walking. She was just about to pass out, considering she hadn't eaten since lunch. Knowing that this was bad, she decided it was time to go home and retire to her bed. While walking back to her apartment, she saw a young girl with blond hair sleeping on a bench. Poor girl, whatever happened to her... she continued her walk and found herself back at her apartment. Right before hitting the bed, she undid her meatball buns and decided to sleep on her problems, hoping that they would all go away by morning. 


	3. Chapter 2 Why?

Beep. Went the alarm. Beep.  
"Hn..." is probably the best response ever.  
Rolling out of bed, Hiiro stood and realizes that he is only in his boxers. Oh yeah, it was pretty humid last night. Without further ado, he stretches and walks to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Showers. Showers has always been something that got Hiiro going through the day and relieves him from his stress. Usually a shower would take him approximately seven minutes. However, this time, it took him a full ten minutes. This extra three minutes in the shower was due to his knowledge that today was going to be a long drawn out day.  
Getting out of the shower, he reaches for the towel.  
"Shimatte!" He had forgotten to get one. You are losing it Yui! How in the world do you forget a towel? Stepping out of the shower...  
  
*****7 minutes later*****  
  
Stepping out taking in a deep breath of the crisp fresh air of the morning thinking, maybe today won't be as bad as I would have thought. Locking up the door to his apartment, Hiiro starts to make a journey down the stairs to his beloved bike. It's not a mo-ped, it's not a motored scooter, it is a motorcycle. A BMW motorcycle to be exact. The sleek beauty is a shiny silver bike with deadly black streaks. These streaks are randomly painted for it resembles most of his personality. Unpredictable. Now that he is at his bike, Yui then stradles it. I might add that he's looking quite good. In seven minutes, he was able to throw on a fashionable attire. A white polo shirt, which defined his well toned torso; a pair of dark blue denim jeans, not too baggy and not too tight; a fitting black jacket; and a pair of white pumas. To top it all off, the hair is gelled to his liking: tousled. Oh yeah, can't forget the spiffy shade. Without wasting any second, Hiiro was off to work.  
  
**********  
  
As the sun beams glistens over a slumbering object, it starts to stir. A stifling yawn rose from the object. Blinking once and then twice. What time is it? Turning over to face the moon shaped clock on the night stand, she jumps out of bed.  
"Holy mother of crap!!!" Usagi was going to be late. Late. Can the day get any worse? Who knows. Maybe it can. Not wanting to make her day even more worse, Usagi hurriedly freshened herself up. Throwing on whatever article of clothings that she can find that seemed presentable. The next thing you know, she's already outside of her apartment hailing a taxi cab to take her to work. Grumble. That, went her stomache. Damn it! I don't have the time to eat. Maybe I can pick up something on the way to work.  
While the taxi cab sped past buildings after buildings, Usagi starts to worry about how Mina is doing. I wonder how she is holding up. Man! Why couldn't I find her last nite. Damn! Now traffic is starting to become jam packed. Every now and then, a horn can be heard. Finally the cab is just sitting in traffic, not moving. Usagi then looks at the surrounding. She notices the intricate coffee shop. An idea starts to formulate in her mind.  
"Mr..." Usagi then look at the back of the front seat. "Mr. Ishi. I haven't had breakfast. Can you stop by that coffee shop up ahead first?"  
Mr. Ishi then obliges to her request. Getting out of the taxi, Usagi makes a mad dash for breakfast. Once in there, she realizes that the line isn't the shortest of all. She feels bad for making Mr. Ishi wait for her. Oh wells, I can't help that my stomache is growling. While deep in her thoughts, she starts to tap her foot waiting in line. The person in front of her noticed her frown, posture, and foot tapping decides to strike up a conversation.  
"Hey pretty lady. What's with the frown?" The concerned indigo eyes looking at her. Thinking that he wasn't referring to her, Usagi turns around to see who he was talking to. Realizing that there was another guy waiting in line behind her, she then responds.  
"I beg your pardon?" Questioned Usagi. Looking quizically at this attractive looking man. Giving a glance at him, Usagi presumes that this long braided hair man is probably around his mid-twenties. He then flashes her a charming smile before replying to her question.  
"You just looked very troubled, Miss..."  
"Tsukino. Usagi Tsukino." She glances up at his deep indigo eyes. The line started to shift forward.  
"Mr....." giving him a questioning look.  
"Maxwell. Just call me Duo though." Again, he flashes her a charming smile.  
"Okay. Duo, you do seem to be holding up the line though." He then turns and realizes that it was his turn to order. Instead of walking up to the register, he turns slightly towards Usagi making a gesture for her to go ahead and make her order before him. Usagi looks at him with her brilliant blue eyes and starts to comment.  
"Why thank you Duo. This must have been the best thing that has happened to me in the last couple of days." After getting her coffee and blueberry scone that she ordered, she turns around and showed Duo a grateful smile.  
"Ja ne! Hope to see you around! I'm already late for work and I don't wish to be get there really late." Giving him a sheepish smile, Usagi shuffles out of the cafe and into the taxi where where Mr. Ishi was still waiting. Duo watches her as she walks out of the cafe, until the last strand of her glistening blond hair disappeared out of sight.  
"Maybe we will, maybe we will..." Duo finishes muttering to himself and then walks up to the register to make his order.  
  
**********  
  
As Usagi finishes her last sip of the coffee, she runs into the building and tosses her cup into a near by trash bin. She continues on running until she reaches the elevators and halts. After panting and standing there for a while, she becomes frustrated when the elevator won't open. Deciding that waiting for an elevator is wasting her time, she then takes the stairs. Running up the stairs by two, she almost tripped and landed on her face.  
"Ohhhhhh my gosh!!!" She wailed. Finally reaching the fifth floor, she opens the door to the floor. Once walking onto the fifth floor, she straightens her cloths and pats down her hair. As she heads to her office, she noticed that the elevator doors opened as she walked by. Turning her head towards the elevator, she sees a man with unruly brown hair walk out onto the fifth floor with a tool box of some sort. The man walks out of the elevator and notices the same petite girl that he bumped into. Not showing much facial expressions, he glances her over from head to toe and then gazes into the depth of her eyes. The blue of it was so entrancing, however, breaking the gaze, he walks off to do what duties he had to do.  
Usagi then narrows her eyes at his actions. What the heck was that?! Personally, Usagi has never liked it when men looks at her from head to toe. She knows what she has and all, but to be glanced over like a piece of meat does not make her at all comfortable. Whatever... Not giving it a second thought, you can hear Usagi soft sigh. Passing doors down the hall, she starts to realize that something isn't right. None of her co-workers seemed to be working. As she was about to enter into her office, a young man rushes out and accidently collides into Usagi. Before usagi can hit the ground, she was in his grasp.  
"Should I say thanks or should you be apologizing?" This said while raising an eyebrow. After being steadied, the young man looks at her and smirks.  
"You tell me." Usagi then looks at him. A split second later, the next thing you know, her lower lips begins to form a pout.  
"Hey, you shouldn't be pulling that on me."  
"But Andy, that's the fun of doing so..." And there she goes at it again. When a few second has past by, she remembered something.  
"Oh yeah! Why does it seem like everyone is not working?"  
"Well, that would be because the computer system has not been working." Andy responded. "And right now, as we are speaking, someone is fixing the fifth floor's computer system. And the person should be here any time now." Just as Andy was finishing his sentence, guess who just walked right into the office.  
  
***********  
  
Hmmm. After this floor, sixteen more floors to go. Okay, time to fix the next computer. Walking out from one office, Hiiro walks into the next room. His gaze lands on the disheveled looking girl in front of him. Actually, quite stunning by his standards. Before he can introduce himself, the stunning girl seems to be contemplating about something to herself. Within a few seconds, she decides to speak before the tall unruly brown haired man can speak.  
"Andy? Mind you take care of this for a bit? I'm going to go check with Ririna on the project." Without waiting for a response, Usagi walks out of the room. She didn't bother to even look at the man or acknowledge him. When she walked out, both men in her presence watches her go.  
"Hmm, that was weird. Anyways, my name is Andy. I'm Miss Usagi Tsukino's assistant." He extends his right hand out to offer a hand shake.  
  
"Hiiro Yui. The computer technician. This will only take awhile, but do inform the miss that she'll need to be back in" he looks down at his watch, "about fifteen to twenty minutes." Though Andy was getting a bad vibe from what is to come, he nodded his head before going back to his work.  
  
************  
  
Just the thought that the tall unruly brown haired man is fixing her computer makes her a tad bit fidgety. Getting off the elevator on the twenty-first floor, Usagi walks up to a desk where her best friend used to sit at. Minako was Ririna's secretary. One of the best. Now, there sits Dorothy. Usually, Minako would let her right in and talk to Ririna. But ever since Dorothy replaced Minako, Usagi has to wait till Dorothy says that she can enter. After informing Ririna that Usagi Tsukino was there to see her, Dorothy then leads her to the huge double oak doors behind her desk. Walking into the huge office, Dorothy closes the door after Usagi.  
"Good morning Ririna." Then Usagi gives a head bow. Looking back up, she sees that Ririna is occupied with something. Usagi then tries to get her attention.  
"Ahem..." This was caught by Ririna.  
"Good morning to you too." Ririna then stops what she was dealing with and gestures Usagi to take a seat. While doing so, Usagi and Ririna both delve into the project that they are both working on. A few minutes into their work, there was a phone call for Ririna. Actually, the call was to inform Ririna that Usagi has to return to her office about her computer.  
  
"Alright, I'll send her back. You're welcome Andy." Ririna's cheek slightly turns to a faint pink color. Usagi takes notice of this and offers an idea to Ririna.  
"Since you seem to spend a lot of your time up in your office, you should come to my office later in the day." Not expecting yes for an answer, Usagi was very much surprised to hear a yes coming from her boss, the owner, CEO of the Dianthus company.  
"Okay then. Just give me a call when you plan on coming down to work again." The two women gets up from their chairs and walk to the huge doors. When their salutations were done, Usagi then returns to her office.  
  
************  
  
To people, it may seem that Ririna and Usagi gets along together. In actuallity, Ririna despises Usagi. Probably because she is best friends with Minako. If only Minako didn't break her brother's heart, then there probably would not be any drama. Ririna is a very family oriented person. Her brother, Millardo Peacecraft, has always been there for her and watched her grow up into the women that she has become. When Minako was hired to work as Ririna's secretary a few years back, Millardo came to liking Minako whenever he would visit Ririna. Pretty soon, his sister took a note of this. And of course, being Ririna, encouraged him to ask her out on a date.  
One date came, then another date, and then more dates. Eventually their relationship was strong and they both loved each other. Or so it seemed. If their relationship was ever to be observed closely, Minako would never say the words 'I love you' unless Millardo said it first. To Minako, this was the first best relationship that she had ever experienced. Most of her relationships before Millardo was because she was too nice to turn down guys and eventually all they wanted to do was to get her to lay down. However, Millardo was different. He never had any intentions of getting her to bed, but maybe the idea has crossed his mind a few times. But hey, guys will be guys.  
During the past three years that Minako has worked for Ririna, she eventually helped Usagi get a job there. Minako knew Ririna really well and as did Ririna. For the most part, Minako was like her sister. Many surrounding people heard the bells ringing, thinking that Millardo is going to pop the question after two years of courting. And correct they were. Millardo Peacecraft and Minako Aino were engaged. But soon after the engagement, both Millardo and Minako's feelings for each other started to die down. Pretty soon, Millardo starts to have thoughts about this engagement. He realizes that Minako is still pretty young. At the age of 21. She was just barely legal to drink. Millardo not wanting to tie Minako down and wanting her to experience more of life decided to call the engagement off. He figured that if it was meant to be, then Minako would come back to him. And so they did. When the engagement was called off, they both made a pact that neither one of them would talk about this to anyone else. Not his sister, not Usagi, and not even to each other until they finally know what they are going to do.  
Though the idea of calling off the engagement with Minako was very hard, it also tore his heart apart. He truly did love her. And because Ririna saw her brother suffer, she blames it all on Minako. Any sibiling would do that, especially if it was their loved ones' who are hurt emotionally. As you can imagine, Ririna wasn't that happy with Minako. However, she didn't really show that she was mad. In a few months time, Minako has gotten used to being not with Millardo. People never knew exactly what happened and thought how sad it was for them to call off the engagement. Though Minako still had strong feelings for Millardo, she figured that she shouldn't mope around. Usagi then had the idea of setting up Minako and Andy for a date. Minako and Andy has only seen each other a few time. He has only been an assistant of Usagi's for about a few months, before the break-up. Of course, Minako obliged and they both went on a date.  
Soon after their first date, Minako and Andy realized that they both hit it off really well. But they only felt like they were like a brother and sister to each other. From then on both of them were great friends. But, no one would have ever thought that Ririna had taken a liking to this Andy. Before Minako and Andy went on their date, Ririna had developed a mild crush on him. Well, obviously, this wasn't the best thing that had happened. And you can imagine what had happened. Ririna had taken it into her hands where she would ruin Minako for her brother's sake and for her own selfish desires.  
This is what leads us to why. We now know why. But would we ever know how? 


End file.
